


You're getting married in the morning!

by TsukiKabanoki



Series: Ten and Rose elope and Eleven never marries River, but it's still canon-compliant. [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s05e05 Flesh and Stone, Mini-Episode: Meanwhile in the TARDIS 2, Post-Episode: s05e05 Flesh and Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiKabanoki/pseuds/TsukiKabanoki
Summary: Amy tries to hook up with the Doctor and, naturally, fails.The scene at the end of Flesh and Stone and Meanwhile in the Tardis, but with Rose-references.





	You're getting married in the morning!

**Author's Note:**

> I changed it so that she isn't constantly trying to undress him when he clearly doesn't want to, because it makes her look really shallow.
> 
> I also changed it so that the Tardis also shows the male companions.

They were sitting on her bed. The wedding gown hung on the wardrobe door, undisturbed. It reminded him of Donna.

"Well." He hadn't expected that.

"Yeah."

"Blimey."

"I know. This is the same night we left, yeah?"

"We've been gone five minutes."

She leaned over to her nightstand, picked up a red velvet box containing her engagement ring and handed it over. "I'm getting married in the morning."

"Why did you leave it here?", he asked, tapping the stone.

"Why did I leave my engagement ring when I ran away with a strange man the night before my wedding?"

He showed her the rose golden band on his finger. "Yeah. I'm wearing my ring too, why shouldn't you?"

"That's not the same."

She didn't understand it, but "It kind of is."

"Hmm. You really are an alien, aren't you."

"Who's the lucky fellow?" he asked.

"You met him."

"Ah, the good looking one ... Or the other one?" He gestured Rory's nose.

She looked quite annoyed. "The other one."

"Well, he was good too."

"Thanks. So, do you comfort a lot of people on the night before their wedding?"

"Why would you need comforting?"

She made eye contact. "I nearly died. I was _alone_ in the _dark_ , and I nearly _died_. And it made me think."

"Well, yes, natural. I think sometimes. Well, lots of times."

"About what I want. About _who_ I want. You know what I mean?" Something about her made him think of Martha, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yeah." He waited for her to go on, but she didn't. "No."

"About _who_ I want."

"Oh right, yeah." He wanted her to elaborate, but searched for the answer in her expression. He didn't find it. "No, still not getting it."

"Doctor. In a word. In one very simple word even you can understand."

She leaned over to kiss him, so he jumped up and over her bed.

"No! You're getting married in the morning!"

She moved after him. "Well, the morning's a long time away. What are we going to do about that?" She pinned him against the Tardis, but he pushed her away.

"Amy, listen to me. I am nine hundred and seven years old. Do you understand what that means?"

"It's been a while?" She tried to get her hands on him again, but he dodged.

"Ye-no, no, no. I'm nine hundred and seven, and look at me. I don't get older, I just change. You get older, I don't, and this can't ever work, for more reasons than that, actually."

"Oh, you are sweet, Doctor. But I really wasn't suggesting anything quite so long term."

She had him against the Tardis again and planted her lips on his, wich made him flail helplessly. She backed off a bit, sensing his discomfort.

"But I don't want - you're getting married in the morning." His eyes widened in realization. " _In the morning_."

"Doctor?"

"It's you. It's all about you. Everything. It's about you."

Amy smirked and saw her opportunity. "Hold that thought." She placed herself on the bed, expecting him to follow.

"Amy Pond. Mad, impossible, Amy Pond. I don't know why, I have no idea, but quite possibly the single most important thing in the history of the universe is that I get you sorted out right now."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" she exclaimed, relieved that he was getting it.

He didn't do what she expected, instead he took her hand and pulled her off the bed. "Come on."

"Doctor!"

He maneuvered her into the Tardis.

 

She leaned against the console suggestively. He switched the lever behind her, careful not to touch her and give her ideas.

He proceeded to work. Amy complained, "Oh, typical bloke. Straight to fixing his motor."

"That's the thing, Amy, I'm _not_ a typical bloke."

She was annoyed, he could tell, but he wasn't sorry. "Sorry, did I do something wrong, because I'm getting kind of mixed signals here." She flipped the lever.

They argued. About mixed signals, bat signals, space Gandalfs and how the Doctor (in Amy's opinion) is really just a man.

"You are a bloke and you don't know it. And here I am to help."

"That's not why you're here."

"Then why _am_ I here?"

He took her hands, that had found their way to his neck again, in his and said, a bit darkly, "Because I can't see it anymore."

"See what?"

He let himself fall onto the jump seat. "I am nine hundred and seven. And after a while, you just can't see it."

"See what!?"

"Everything. I look at a star and see a ball of burning gas. I know how it began, I know how it ends and I was probably there both times. Now after a while, everything is just stuff. That's the problem. You make all of space and time your back yard and what do you have? A _back yard_." He jumped up again. "Now you, you can see it. And when you see it, I see it."

Amy seemed sobered. "And that's the only reason you took me with you?"

"There are worse reasons."

She snorted and passed him. "I'm certainly hoping so." Then the penny dropped. "Does that mean I'm not the first then? There have been others travelling with you."

(He should write a contract the next time. _"I am not interested in the pilot romantically and I am aware there have been other companions before me."_ )

The Doctor looked awkward. "Yeah, sure. Loads of them. But just friends, you know, chums, pals, mates, buddies." Donna. "Not mates, forget mates."

"And out of all those friends, how many you'd say, just out of curiosity, were girls?"

He walked away from her a bit. "Some of them I suppose. Must have been. It's hard to tell, it's a grey area." He fiddled with his ring. What would he give to never have that sort of conversation again ...

"Under half, over half?"

"Probably, slightly, a little bit ... over."

"Young?"

"Everyone's young compared to me ... well, I suppose Jack isn't but -"

"Jack?"

"Yes, non-female friend of mine."

"Hot?"

The Doctor looked apalled. "Jack?"

"Your friends."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, none of them, not really. Not at all, probably not. I don't notice this stuff ... well, maybe one."

"Ooo, Doctor."

"No, stop that."

"This big old machine must have some visual records."

"No, no, I mean, no, and anyway, they're voice-locked."

"Ha! Voice-locked. So I would just have to say, 'Show me your visual records of previous Tardis inhabitants'!"

"No. No, no, no. I mean, voice-locked. I would have to say, 'Show me your visual records of previous Tardis inhabitants'."

"Awww, thank you."

The Tardis chimed.

"No! No! No! No!"

They watched as most of his companions flashed over the screen. Even he had to admit that they were very attractive in these photos. Had that always been the case? And he also noticed that most of them were indeed female. Although he did catch a glimpse of Adric, Jack and Ian.

"Thanks, dear. Miss out on our metal dog, why don't you?"

"Two of them show up more often than others."

"Really?"

He watched with her.

"Here that one!" Amy exclaimed as Susan appeared. "She's very pretty. But very young, Doctor, that's unethical, don't you think?"

"Oi, watch it. That's my granddaughter you're talking about." ( ~~A/N: Yes, I know that the Doctor isn't even willing to admit to Amy that he had children, but sue me.~~ )

She stared at him. "You're a grandad?"

He averted his eyes and opted to watch the screen instead. Rose Tyler had popped up for the fourth time. "Ah, and you mean her, too?"

Amy turned her head just in time to see who he was talking about. "Yeah."

"Always very fond of her, weren't you, old girl?", he asked, stroking the railing. The Tardis hummed sadly.

"Who's she?"

"Rose, her name was Rose." He looked at the screen for a few more moments before running around the console. "Right, that's it. Rory, we're gonna find Rory and we're gonna find him _now_."


End file.
